Give me love
by Horrocrux
Summary: En la mirada de Haruno Sakura se notaba lo tierna y cálida que podía llegar a ser, pero en sus ojos también se contemplaba lo maldita e hija de puta que naturalmente era con todo el mundo. /Sasusaku/ ADV: Sasuke ciego/.
1. Chapter 1

**Give me love.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary:** _En la mirada de_ _ **H**_ _aruno_ _ **S**_ _akura se notaba lo tierna y cálida que podía llegar a ser, pero en sus ojos también se contemplaba lo maldita e hija de puta que naturalmente era con todo el mundo._ / _Sasusaku/ ADV: Sasuke ciego/._

.

.

.

 _ **H**_ _aruno Sakura_ se encontraba sentada en la sala de espera de un hospital privado. Su dedo golpeaba impaciente la mesita de espera junto a ella. Sus brazos se encontraban congelándose debido al clima tan frio de la habitación. Sus mejillas y nariz estaban cubiertas de un ligero color rojo y el ligero abrigo negro no ayudaba mucho a suavizar la temperatura.

Por primera vez desde que llego hecho un ligero vistazo al lugar. Lo primero que capto su mirada fueron las grandes ventanas de vidrios que dejaban ver el panorama afuera; los copos de nieve comenzaban a caer, otra vez, pues desde la noche anterior no había parado de nevar. Podía ver a personas corriendo para cubrirse bajo algún local de comida o algunas afortunadas abriendo su paraguas. Doctores, enfermeras y familiares de pacientes salían tapándose con alguna carpeta o sus propias manos mientras corrían en busca de su automóvil. Quizá era su hora de comer o habían salido de alguna operación y necesitaban descansar.

Sakura aparto la vista, acomodo su largo cabello suelto tratando de cubrir su cuello. Se movió incomoda en su asiento, realmente odiaba los hospitales.

A unos metros de distancia se encontraba una pareja. La mujer de algunos cuarenta años a lo mucho, se encontraba durmiendo en el pecho de su esposo mientras este trataba inútilmente de cubrirla con su chaqueta. Sakura la observo por unos segundos hasta que tuvo que girar la vista para no parecer entrometida. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar, su largo cabello desordenado y el poco maquillaje que llevaba se encontraba corrido, por su parte el hombre parecía impune, si ella no lo hubiera observado tan atentamente podría haber jurado que no le afectaba en absoluto el estar ahí, a no ser por las grandes ojeras debajo de sus ojos negros que seguramente estaban ahí por haber pasado noches en vela esperando noticias de algún familiar.

Hacía algunos cuarenta minutos un doctor se había acercado a ellos a decirles acerca del estado de su hijo, no escucho lo que dijo pero por la reacción incontrolable de la madre fueron malas noticias. Había estado llorando hasta hacía algunos minutos que tomo alguna clase de medicamento recomendado por el mismo médico para controlarse y había quedado dormida al instante.

Un joven de cabello negro y largo se acercó lentamente a ellos. Cuando paso a su lado la miro por unos segundos y después paso de largo. Saludo a su padre, y conversaron por unos segundos. Después dio pequeños golpes en el brazo de su madre hasta que esta despertó.

—Cariño— llamo la mujer con una voz casi inaudible. El tomo su mano y la acaricio suavemente.

—He venido por ustedes, tienen que comer algo. — Su madre negó rápidamente y se rehusaba a irse. El joven insistió por varios segundos hasta que logro convencerla con la condición de que irían rápido y a un lugar cercano. A los pocos segundos las tres siluetas se perdieron entre los pasillos.

Ella casi sintió lastima por ellos. Rápidamente trato de despejar su mente, los problemas de los que se encontraban en esa sala de espera no era de su incumbencia y francamente no le importaban, quizá había sentido curiosidad solo eso.

La pantalla de televisión colocada en la pared la distrajo por algunos minutos. Lo único que veía era la cara de un reportero en medio de la ventisca de nieve dando pronósticos de tiempo.

—….Se recomienda no salir de casa. La tormenta aumentara en las próximas horas y podría causar... — La señal se había cortado dejando una pantalla con rayas grises y un sonido molesto. La recepcionista se acercó y apago el televisor manualmente.

Después se giró a ella y le miro preocupada. — _Señorita._ — la llamo. — ¿Quiere que le traiga un café? Su padre ha salido de emergencia al hospital del sur para una operación y no podrá recibirla hoy…— La joven fue cortada ante la mirada molesta de la peli rosa.

— ¿Por qué no me has avisado antes? — exigió saber furiosa. Algunos giraron a verla curiosos, la castaña frente a ella se paralizo al ínstate y empezó a jugar con sus dedos nerviosa. —Lárgate, eres una inútil— La chica salió casi corriendo apenada y podría jurar que algunas lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

Sakura estaba furiosa. Tomo su bolso y comenzó a caminar hacía la salida, sus tacones altos resonaban por el piso bajo ellos. Chocaba con algunas personas en los pasillos, algunos se hacían a un lado asustados y otros tanto murmuraban insultos pero nadie se atrevió a detenerla.

Suspiro frustrada.

Se la había hecho, _otra vez_. Había cancelado todos sus planes para poder tener la tarde libre y pasar al hospital para salir a comer con su padre y el, no solo la había hecho esperar dos horas sentada en un incómodo asiento con sus palmas congeladas, se había ido. ¡Y se había ido sin avisarle!

Él era el jefe del hospital más prestigioso y exclusivo del estado, tenía fama internacional como uno de los mejores doctores para operaciones complicadas pero eso no le daba derecho a plantar su _única_ hija.

Estaba a punto de sacar las llaves de su auto para largarse de ahí cuando un estruendo la desconcertó. Tuvo que sujetarse de una pared junto a ella para no caer. La tormenta había comenzado y los grandes vientos hacían imposible el avanzar por no mencionar la poca visualización que dejaban. Pasó de ello y siguió su rumbo, cuando llego a las grandes puertas de salida un guardia la detuvo.

—Lo lamento Señorita Haruno pero no puede salir — ella era conocida por la mayoría del personal del hospital. Sakura levanto una ceja curiosa. —La tormenta ha causado muchos accidentes y se ha dado la alerta roja para prohibir la salida. Tendrá que permanecer aquí hasta que mejore el clima. —

Estaba a punto de negarse y Salir de todas formas pero los grandes vientos azotando la hicieron considerar la situación. Miro al guardia con superioridad y se alejó dejándolo desconcertado. Caminaba rumbo a la oficina de su padre, al menos ahí tendría un lugar acogedor y acceso a una laptop para no aburrirse tanto.

Doblo una esquina cuando visualizo a lo lejos una cabellera azul y tez blanca.

 _Hyuga Hinata._

Joder.

Hinata era pasante de enfermería en el hospital, sus padres eran amigos y ellas por ende se conocían. Además estudiaban en la misma escuela. Lo que le faltaba, esa chiquilla estúpida la seguía a todos lados como un perrito faldero. Era fácil de manipular pero no estaba de humor hoy para fingir que le agradaba.

Antes de que la viera se escabullo por el pasillo y abrió la primera puerta que encontró.

 _Habitación 202._

Sakura soltó un suspiro de alivio y se recargo en la puerta dejando caer su peso. Sonrió victoriosa hasta que una voz proveniente del lugar la desconcertó.

— ¿Quién eres? —

Un joven peli negro se encontraba acostado en la cama y no dejaba de mirarla.

.

.

.

Nueva historia.

Siempre quise hacer algo así, Sakura siendo una perra, Sasuke siendo "débil". Sobre RN lo seguiré solo que se me han ido las ideas.

¿Opiniones?

¡Espero que les guste!


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo uno.

.

.

.

La habitación era simple pero elegante como todo lo que ahí se encontraba. La ventana a su izquierda estaba cubierta por grandes cortinas negras que impedían que entrara la poca luz que había afuera. Sakura tuvo que forzar su vista para lograr ver al sujeto frente a ella.

— ¿Quién eres? — La voz del chico resonó por las frías paredes de la habitación 202 interrumpiendo el constante escaneó de la chica hacía el lugar. El la miro fijamente, al menos eso pensó ella pues sus ojos más que verle la analizaban directamente y sin ninguna pisca de emoción en ellos. Tardo unos segundos en darse cuenta de la cara de enfado del pelinegro.

—No es de tu incumbencia— respondió finalmente, se sorprendió de lo rápido que era para ella estar a la defensiva ante todos, era algo automático. Ignoro la mueca de desagrado y coloco su oído nuevamente junto a la puerta en busca de alguna señal de Hyuga. Ninguna voz se escuchaba al otro lado de aquella pared, solamente el eco de las pisadas de personas caminando por el pasillo apresuradamente. De reojo miro al joven y el no dejaba de observarla penetrantemente que hizo que un escalofrió aún más helado que la temperatura del propio cuarto inundara su espalda.

—Deja de mirarme. — exigió incomoda. El suspiro y embozo una sonrisa rota mientras negaba con sus ojos cerrados. Sakura lo miro atentamente intrigada por aquel chico, y por primera vez desde que llego le presto su total atención.

—No sé qué es más grande, si tu ego al creer que eres demasiado _bonita_ como para que nadie pueda apartar la vista de ti o tu estupidez al creer que yo lo puedo hacerlo. — En su tono de voz había burla mesclada con resentimiento. Ella le miro ofendida. Aquel idiota enfermo era demasiado altanero como para atreverse a hablarle de esa forma y de cierta forma extraña le gusto que no le tuviera miedo o se preocupara de cuidar las palabras que le dirigía a la hija del director del hospital. Se sintió… _normal_.

Ella camino y se acercó cautelosamente a él y un olor a _limpio_ mesclado con medicamento inundo su olfato. —Estabas mirándome. — dijo en tono de superioridad. El rio irónicamente.

—Ahora lo sé. —levanto una ceja. —Tu estupidez es más grande. — Sakura estaba furiosa. Si bien el chico le daba curiosidad no iba a permitir que la ofendiera de esa forma. Además, contrario a lo que todos pensaban –incluidos sus padres- ella no era ninguna idiota, sus calificaciones en medicina eran perfectas, impecables e insuperables, pero nadie se interesaba en ello como para preguntar o quizá ella no los dejaba acercar demasiado para que alguien se diera cuenta.

Estaba a punto de contestarle pero ninguna respuesta lo suficientemente inteligente vino a su mente. Así que solo avanzo a la cama hasta mirar la pequeña tablilla de información colgando de ella. —Veras…mmhm… ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —el no contesto. — bueno, no importa realmente dudo que seas alguien lo suficiente importante como para tratar de averiguarlo. No permito que _nadie_ me ofenda de esa forma y tú no serás la excepción. —

— ¿Y que harás al respecto? — desafío. — ¿Atacaras a un _pobre ciego_? — Sakura estaba segura que las palabras en su voz estaban cargadas de tanta amargura. Ella lo miro directamente a los ojos y el no reacciono de ninguna forma. No mentía, estaba completamente ciego. Estando tan cerca de sus ojos pudo ver lo negros que eran y lo fácil que era perderse en ellos, se sonrojo al caer en cuenta de sus palabras y agradeció que el chico no pudiera ver lo tonta que lucía.

Llevo su mano derecha frente a la cara de él y comenzó a moverla de un lado a otro esperando que sus ojos la siguieran pero nada ocurrió y rápidamente bajo la mano avergonzada. Sí que era idiota, ¿Cómo no darse cuenta de algo así?

— ¿Qué ocurre? Has hablado demasiado dudo que seas muda. — chasqueo la lengua. Sakura solo se quedó quieta en su lugar mirándole directamente. — Ah ya veo, ¿no atacas a personas _enfermas_ como yo? — Sasuke se sintió furioso. Si bien que ella interrumpiera bruscamente en su habitación y lo confrontara de esa forma no lo había molestado demasiado, el que lo mirara con lastima –como seguramente estaba haciendo- hacía que le hirviera la sangre. No soportaba que nadie le tuviera lastima.

Ella salió de su trance y para sorpresa de Sasuke no se contuvo a seguir atacándolo. — Tu no estas enfermo. — dijo segura de sí. Si bien la ceguera era horrible no se consideraba una enfermedad de esas que impiden que te levantes de la cama porque el dolor es insoportable, al menos no para ella — Y si crees que te voy a tener lastima y aceptar todos los insultos que tienes para mi estas muy equivocado. — dijo con voz serena.

Si Sasuke pudiera observarla seguramente vería a una chica molesta con sus brazos en sus caderas y una expresión de superioridad en toda su cara. Él se quedó en silencio por un momento. ¿Quién era ella? No era una enfermera era obvio por que no reconocía su voz de algún tratamiento pasado, además sus modales no se lo permitirían. Por lo caprichuda que se mostraba seguramente era una adolecente de su edad, quizá algunos diecinueve o veinte pues su tono de voz aún era un poco infantil.

— ¿Qué pasa, te has quedado mudo también? — Un ligero miedo la inundo al caer en cuenta de sus palabras pero al ver como él sonreía de lado se sintió aliviada. Lo observo, su sonrisa era sexy y su cabello despeinado lo hacían lucir demasiado atractivo, estaba casi segura que debajo de esa camisa negra se encontraban algún par de abdominales. Sakura cayó en cuenta de lo guapo que era, pero si había algo que le gustaba de él eran sus ojos, eran como una infinita galaxia oscura.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — pregunto con una voz más tranquila. Ella le miro confundida por el brusco cambio de tema, pero al no querer seguir conversando de su ceguera por lo incomodo que era lo dejo pasar. Relajo sus hombros y suspiro.

—Estoy escondiéndome de alguien. — confeso, la miro intrigado alentándola a que continuará. — Una chica, su nombre es Hinata, realmente no tengo ganas de que me moleste ahora. —

— ¿Así que has decidido venir y molestarme a mí? Lástima que yo no pueda esconderme, es muy tarde para eso. — Ella sonrió. De un pequeño salto y se sentó en la cama con sus piernas al aire. El no dijo nada, solo sintió un pequeño nerviosismo en su estómago pero no le dio importancia, además si le decía que se bajara probablemente comenzarían otra discusión sin fin, o quizá ella se iría y estaba demasiado aburrido como para despreciar cualquier clase de compañía.

—Tienes razón, es demasiado tarde, _ya te he visto_. — Ella sabía que había más de un significado en su respuesta pero no supo cual pues el hecho de haber dicho la palabra "visto" la incomodo demasiado, aun no sabía muy bien cómo tratar ese tema o ese tipo de palabras. —Por cierto, soy Sakura. — ella sonrío ligeramente a pesar de que él no podía verle.

El hecho de que ella mantuviera una conversación normal, que no girara en torno a su ceguera hizo que Sasuke se sintiera bien por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Esa chica era grosera, impertinente, altanera y desafiante, pero también lo trataba como a alguien normal y eso era justo lo que él quería y necesitaba.

—Sasuke. — dijo.

Nuevamente hecho un vistazo a la habitación junto a Sasuke había una pequeña mesita de noche con un pequeño florero vació y una bandeja de comida intacta. Ella hizo una mueca de desagrado, la comida aun entera se veía horrible e incomible.

— ¿Tienes que comer eso? — pregunto. El asintió ligeramente. — Es asqueroso—

—Bueno, no es como que puedas escoger del variado menú. — Levanto los hombros restándole importancia. Sakura siguió observando, más haya había un pequeño sillón y una televisión en la pared. Las paredes eran blancas y hacían que el cuarto pareciera aún más muerto. No había tarjetas o algún globo con las frases "mejórate" ninguna señal de que alguien lo visitara. ¿Acaso tenía amigos? No le sorprendería que no tuviera ninguno por su actitud.

De las pocas veces que se sentía identificada con alguna persona, era esta. Ella no tenía ningún amigo, pero francamente no los necesitaba, en cambio Sasuke estaba ciego y quisiera o no iba necesitar ayuda y por primera vez hizo un acto desinteresado por alguien.

Sasuke sintió como el peso de su cama desapareció y unas pisadas se dirigían a la puerta para después escuchar el casi inaudible click de la puerta cerrándose.

— ¿Sakura? — llamo desenado escuchar su voz, pero ella no contesto, nuevamente estaba un cuarto vacío. Se sintió estúpido y un poco avergonzado. Quizá ella se había aburrido fácilmente, claro, había estado con el casi por cuarenta minutos y cuando vio la posibilidad de irse simplemente lo hizo. No la culpaba, él hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Estuvo culpándose por cinco minutos cuando nuevamente sintió la puerta abrir. Dirigió su vista a ella aun sabiendo que sería inútil. La persona frente a él le entrego algo. Él lo tomo e inspecciono cuidadosamente. Era una bolsa parecida a la de las patatas fritas, o al menos eso supuso por el ruido que hacía, paso su mano al segundo objeto y sintió una lata con algo caliente adentro.

—Es café y galletas. — era la voz de Sakura. Sasuke esperaba que su cara no demostrara tanta alegría como la que estaba sintiendo. — Las he sacado de la máquina expendedora del otro pasillo. No son muy buenos, pero es mejor que esa basura. — estaba a punto de agradecer cuando nuevamente escucho a alguien entrar. Ambos giraron a ver.

Era un doctor sorprendido al ver a cierta chica en la habitación. — Señorita…— Sakura pidió con las manos haciendo señas al médico que no dijera quien era ella, no quería que Sasuke supiera que su padre era el dueño. El doctor pareció medio entender. — Usted no debería estar aquí. — ella asintió. — Además, su padre ha salido de la operación, la tormenta ha bajado de intensidad y vendrá en algunos minutos. — ella sonrió. Sasuke se sorprendió, ¿acaso su padre estaba enfermo de gravedad como para una enfermedad? Pero ella parecía tan tranquila y serena.

—Entiendo. Ahora voy. — el doctor inspecciono que todo estuviera bien y salió del cuarto dejándolos nuevamente solos. Sasuke sintió un miedo inmenso al pensar que ella se iría y no volvería a escucharla.

Ella camino hacía la puerta. — ¿Volverás? — pregunto casi ansioso temiendo su respuesta. Ella le sonrió.

—Alguien tiene que alimentarte bien. — dijo antes de cerrar la puerta tras ella dejando a un sonriente chico. Sasuke dio un sorbo al café y por primera vez en semanas sonrió sinceramente.

.

.

.

¡GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!

¿Opiniones? ¿Consejos? ¿Sugerencias?

Por cierto, adoro leer sus mensajes como que me dan ganas de escribir mas y mas. Nos vemos pronto.


	3. Chapter 3

**C** apitulo dos.

.

.

.

 **S** akura suspiro con alivio al llegar a la última hora de clases de la Universidad. El aula estaba vacía a excepción de la presencia de Uzumaki Naruto, su mejor amigo, sentado en el último pupitre cerca de la ventana. No se extrañó que no hubiera casi nadie en los pasillos ya que la mayoría había terminado su horario de clases y se habría ido a casa a descansar.

Su cuerpo estaba agotado, aun así hizo un último esfuerzo y comenzó a caminar lentamente hasta acercarse al rubio y sentarse junto a él en su asiento de siempre. El chico al notar su presencia le sonrió radiantemente.

Se encontraba reposando con sus brazos cruzados, su cabeza gacha y sus ojos soñolientos, había estado durmiendo seguramente. La calma que lo rodeaban hizo que Sakura se contagiara de una paz que la hacía sentir tranquila, por eso le gustaba pasar tiempo con él, siempre lograba calmarla aunque no hiciera nada, con solo verlo ella se sentía bien.

—Buenos días. — dijo ella sonriéndole, el se sonrojo levemente avergonzado y se levantó rápidamente para sentarse colocando su espalda en el respaldo. —Lamento haberte despertado. — se disculpó.

El levanto los brazos restándole importancia. — No te preocupes, solo estaba dormitando. ¿Sabes? Este clima hace que quiera estar en cama todo el día, es acogedor. — Sakura lo sabía, a ella le pasaba lo mismo. Miro por la ventana, se encontraba empañada por una leve capa de neblina. Los arboles afuera estaban cubiertos por una capa de nieve, el antes pasto verde ahora era de un blanco intenso. Eran las seis de la tarde y el clima no había mejorado mucho, si bien la constante tormenta ya no acechaba, si había dejado un frio que congelaba los huesos.

Ella regreso la vista al rubio. — Lose, quisiera estar en cama entre mis sabanas, quizá mirando una película y tomando chocolate caliente. — El solo imaginar la escena hizo que su cuerpo sintiera una cálida sensación recorriéndolo, pero desecho la idea rápidamente, era imposible en muchos aspectos. Tenía demasiados deberes que seguramente ocuparían todo lo que restaba de su tarde, por no mencionar los estudios constantes que hacía para mantener su promedio, no tendría ningún minuto libre.

Naruto sonrió seguramente imaginando la misma escena. — Eso suena bastante bien.

Ambos pasaron algunos minutos conversando de cosas que seguramente nunca podrían hacer en algún tiempo, pero eso no les importaba, ambos disfrutaban de la presencia del otro y eso bastaba. Algunos compañeros comenzaban a llegar, platicaban entre ellos y otros tenían una cara de fastidio que era mejor no acercarse. Entre los últimos estaba Uzumaki Karin, la prima de Naruto. No sabía que problema tenía esa peli roja con ella, pero las constantes miradas llenas de odio que le dirigía le dejaban en claro que era uno grande.

—Vaya vaya. — levanto la voz para que todos los presentes escucharan, Sakura solo rodo los ojos esperando. — Parece que ahora dejan entrar a _cualquier_ puta. — Karin rio de su propio insulto, y todos giraron esperando su respuesta.

Ella sonrió de lado. — Lo sé. Ya me he quejado a dirección pero al parecer no pueden expulsarte. — Muchos murmullos se escucharon y unas cuantas risas. — Y eso a pesar de que tus padres deben más de dos colegiaturas. Es bastante triste. — La peli roja suspiro frustrada, Sakura solo le sonrió hipócritamente.

La chica, seguida de otras dos que Sakura no reconocía a pesar de que seguramente compartían varias clases, se sentaron a unos pupitres de distancia al ver que él profesor acababa de entrar. La miraban fijamente hasta que alguna decía alguna idiotez y reían sin importarle si ella escuchaba o no, aunque probablemente ese era su objetivo.

Naruto le estiro la mano y ella la choco, no se llevaba muy bien con su prima razón por la cual siempre se alegraba y enorgullecía cuando Sakura la ponía en su lugar.

— ¿Qué tal jóvenes? — Saludo, un hombre de algunos sesenta años con una bata blanca y un maletín. Se sentó en su escritorio, los miro cansado y suspiro con aburrimiento. — Es la última hora y _todos_ queremos irnos a casa. — Recalco la palabra todos— Así que no interrumpan y acabaremos pronto. Ahora saquen su libro en la página 41O y comiencen a leer…—

La siguiente hora fue un infierno, Sakura rio de lo irónico que era estar congelándose afuera y parecer estar quemándose adentro. El profesor veterano había puesto un examen sorpresa en los últimos veinte minutos de clase ante la mirada asustada y ofendida de algunos. Su lápiz de madera se movía rápidamente tratando de sacar ventaja, sabía las respuestas pero no tenía el tiempo para contestar a todas las preguntas. Dio un vistazo de escasos segundos a su amigo, parecía desconcentrado y un poco asustado, ella quería ayudarle pero no había nada que pudiera hacer sin ser descubierta.

—Bien. — La voz del profesor resonó y todos levantaron la cabeza alarmados. — El tiempo se acabó. — comenzó a caminar entre los pasillos y quitando, casi jalando los exámenes. Algunos llevaron las manos a la cabeza preocupados y otros relajaron los hombros aliviados de que hubiera terminado. Cuando llego a ella dio una mirada a su examen y leyó algunas respuestas, después la miro y Sakura casi pudo jurar que una sonrisa apareció en su cara.

Dos minutos después salió del aula con la frente en alto.

Naruto y ella caminaban por los pasillos vacíos, el poco sol que había se estaba ocultando dejando ver algunas estrellas, iba a oscurecer pronto. —Me ha ido terrible. — exploto el rubio frustrado. — Mis padres van a matarme. — Sakura lo miro y sintió un poco de pena por él, pero no pudo evitar sentir celos también. Los padres de su amigo tenían una posición económica muy buena y trabajos que demandaban bastante de su tiempo pero a pesar de ello, se preocupaban por su hijo y todo lo que lo rodeaba.

—Solo es un examen. — Decía las palabras más para ella que para el chico. —Todo estará bien. — animo con una sonrisa.

—Eso espero. — él le regreso la sonrisa. —Pero bien, cambiemos de tema, no quiero ser un aguafiestas. ¿Quieres cenar algo? Podríamos ir a Starbucks por algún café y hacer los deberes juntos. — Ofreció. Naruto amaba la compañía de su mejor amiga y amor platónico de años; pero esta vez más que su compañía necesitaba su inteligencia, realmente no entendía nada de la tarea de bioquímica. Ella lo miro y supo que no obtendría ninguno de los dos.

—Lo lamento. — se disculpó. — Tengo que ir a casa y tener una seria conversación con mi padre…otra vez. Ha vuelto a dejarme plantada y estoy harta de ello. — Naruto sentía lastima por su amiga –aunque nunca lo admitiría o ella seguramente se enfadaría demasiado- su padre nunca estaba en casa y siempre que le fallaba en algo la _recompensaba_ con algún caro regalo, ella siempre decía que no importaba, pero él sabía que ella necesitaba y quería estar con él.

— ¿Qué te ha dado esta vez? — Intento bromear.

—Un vestido Armani. — bajo la cabeza. — ¿Sabes? Ni siquiera es mi talla o color favorito. Seguramente su asistente lo ha comprado, para estas alturas ya debería saber mis gustos ¿no crees? —

—Te propongo algo. — dijo al ver a su amiga cabizbaja. Ella lo miro curiosa. — Ve habla con tu padre, y después paso a recogerte, iremos a donde tú quieras. — Esta vez lo dijo desinteresadamente, no le importaba tener un cero si eso significaba verla a ella feliz.

Sakura pensó la propuesta por un momento, era tentadora. Haría los deberes rápido y hablaría con su padre, quizá a las 9:3O estaría libre para salir. Y como un balde de agua fría el vino a su mente alarmándola.

 _Sasuke._

.

* * *

Sasuke se removió entre las sabanas y bostezo suavemente. Acababa de despertar y lo primero que noto fue un peso considerable sobre su cama, alguien se estaba recargando en ella con los brazos cruzados, probablemente dormido. Extendió su mano y se encontró con cabello, un largo cabello.

— ¿Sakura? —pregunto esperanzado. La persona dormida comenzó a moverse lentamente y le tomo la mano, era suave y delicada. Sasuke sonrió.

— ¿Ya has despertado, cariño? — La voz de su madre. El peli negro sintió una gran decepción, no es que no se alegrara de que su madre estuviera allí con él, pero francamente tenía la esperanza de que Sakura regresara.

Había esperado toda la mañana ansioso pero ella nunca se presentó. Trato de no pensar en ello y tratar de calmarse el mismo con excusas como que quizá estaba en el colegio, pero a estas horas ya no se tragaba eso.

Ella no vendría.

Y no la culpaba, no le había prometido nada, y no es como que ella quisiera estar encerrada con un ciego que acaba de conocer. Sasuke suspiro molesto consigo mismo por hacerse ilusiones.

—Es tarde, debería irte a casa a dormir. Estoy bien. — dijo. No quería que su madre estuviera toda la noche en un incómodo sillón donde era imposible dormir, además quería estar solo. Ella seguramente le sonrío pero el no pudo verle.

—Eso hare cariño. — Sasuke se sorprendió de que aceptara tan rápido. — Pero Itachi vendrá en algunos minutos. Se ha ofrecido a quedarse esta noche. — No sabía qué hacer para que sus padres o su hermano entendieran que el no necesitaba ayuda, el podía estar solo como cualquier persona normal.

—Estaré bien, no es necesario. —

—Lo sé, pero sabes creo que más que cuidarte el quiere estar contigo ¿sabes? Te extraña mucho, le haces falta. —Se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras de su madre pero fingió no darle importancia, no necesitaba ponerse sentimental ahora.

—Bien. — acepto de mala gana.

La puerta se abrió y entro una enfermera de cabello largo y tez blanca. Converso unos segundos con su madre de cosas que el no quiso escuchar, así que no les prestó atención.

—Sasuke. — hablo su madre. — Debo irme, la señorita me ha avisado que tu hermano esta abajo, pero no puede subir hasta que yo me vaya, ya sabes, solo un visitante por turno. —Ella se acercó a el y beso su frente. Sasuke se removió incómodo.

—Vendré mañana. — dijo antes de irse y dejar a los dos solos.

—Hola. — Saludo la joven. — Mi nombre es _Hinata Hyuga,_ y seré tu enfermera hoy, solo revisare algunas cosas de rutina. — dijo con una sonrisa.

 _ **Hyuga Hinata.**_

La chica de la que Sakura huía y la culpable de que la hubiera conocido. Sasuke sintió curiosidad, sentía como la chica estaba a su lado porque escuchaba algunos sonidos, su oído había mejorado bastante debía admitir. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por varios minutos.

—Hyuga. — llamo. La chica dio un brinco nerviosa. — ¿Conoce a Sakura? — se sintió estúpido al preguntarte a una desconocida por otra desconocida, pues ni siquiera conocía su apellido. Además ¿a el que le interesaba?

Hinata asintió, pero al recordar que el chico era ciego decidió hablar. — Si. —dijo casi inaudible. —Ella está aquí algunas tardes. —Sasuke sintió una leve esperanza de volver a verle.

— ¿Ha venido hoy? — exigió saber ansioso sin importarle lo que la enfermera pensara de el.

—Bueno no que yo sepa…— Sasuke se desanimó y la chica lo noto así que rápidamente agrego. —Peor la he visto en la escuela, iba caminando con su amigo Naruto. Ellos son muy unidos. — No supo que pensar. Hasta ahora sabía que Hinata era quizá de su edad porque compartía clases con Sakura, así que dejaría de hablarle de usted. Otra cosa era que definitivamente tenía que averiguar más de ese tal Naruto.

—Si deseas verla seguramente será pronto…— el levanto la _mirada_ intrigado. —Su padre está aquí, así que viene a verle de vez en cuando. — Recordó que el día anterior le había avisado que había salido de una operación, así que seguramente ahora estaría en un cuarto. Ella tendría que ir.

— ¿Cómo es ella? — pregunto curioso. No recordaba sentir curiosidad por alguien nunca, pero le intrigaba saber cómo era Sakura, no solamente físicamente.

—Bueno…—Hinata dudo. — es muy bonita. — Sasuke sonrió. — Todos en la escuela desean salir con ella, aunque siempre los rechaza, de hecho nunca la he visto hablar con nadie más que con Naruto. —recordó. El apretó las sabanas molesto. —Y su personalidad es…— Hinata no sabía como describirla. — complicada. — finalizo.

Sasuke sabía perfectamente lo que quería decir, esa chica no se mesclaba con cualquiera. Tenía una personalidad bastante fuerte.

Hinata termino de revisar los aparatos y estaba a punto de despedirse cuando la puerta se abrió. Entro un joven alto y de cabello largo muy parecido a Sasuke. La miro y le sonrió, ella se sonrojo levemente.

—Debo irme. — agrego al ver que el hermano del paciente había llegado. — Con permiso. — dijo sin más y salió rápidamente.

—Itachi…— dijo Sasuke a su hermano mayor.

* * *

Sakura había llegado a su casa hacía cerca de media hora, para su sorpresa su padre no se encontraba en casa debido a una operación de emergencia a la cual tuvo que asistir según le dijo la empleada. Había arruinado todos sus planes de reconciliarse con él. Hizo sus deberes rápido debido a que había avanzado en horas libres, lo cual resulto bastante producente porque a las nueve ella ya estaba libre. Le había dicho a Naruto escusas para no salir esa noche, el pareció entender.

Ahora se encontraba caminando por el pasillo rumbo a la habitación de Sasuke. Estaba nerviosa, aunque no sabía porque. En sus manos llevaba unos pequeños M&M que había sacado de la maquina hacía unos segundos, los compro para tener una excusa para visitarlo.

Al doblar por la esquina una enfermera la detuvo. —No puede estar aquí, la hora de visitas termino. — dijo. Ella la miro desafiante y la joven pareció reconocerla por lo cual se echó para atrás nerviosa. — Aunque hare una excepción claro. —

—Que bueno. — dijo superior. —Mi padre, ¿Dónde está? — pregunto curiosa, quizá podría irse con el a casa.

La enfermera reviso su tabla de apuntes, giro unas hojas y después la miro. —Él ha salido desde las seis, no tiene turno hasta mañana temprano. — Sakura la miro en busca de descubrir alguna mentira de su parte pero al no encontrar una razón del porque la chica mentiría siguió caminando dejándola sola en el pasillo.

Antes de poder analizar porque su padre le había mentido se encontraba frente a la habitación 202. Ella jalo la manija y entro como si fuera su propia habitación.

Sasuke estaba dormido con algunos mechones en su cara, era bastante tarde y Sakura pensó en dejarlo descansar. Deposito la pequeña bolsita de golosinas en la mesita junto a el cuándo escucho una voz proveniente del fondo que la desconcertó.

— ¿Quién eres tú? — Un joven muy guapo la estaba mirando sonriente.

.

* * *

.

 _Aquí está el capítulo dos; espero que les guste._

¿Sugerencias de que les gustaría que pasara? Gracias por sus bonitos mensajes me gusta leerlos. Lo que no me gusta es que agreguen a favoritos sin dejar un mensaje, me hace sentir triste *inserte cara de chantaje* ¡GRACIAS COMO QUIERA!

 **inesUchiha:** Mi primer mensaje, gracias. Francamente había pensado en matarlos jaja pero sería muy mala suerte para Sasuke. :p

 **Zhen:** oww eso es tan lindo, muchas gracias.

 **Sayki :** Por alguna razón siento que me tengo que dirigir a ti con respeto, no sé porque. Soy muy mala en redacción, no se usar acentos o tildes, todo me lo corrige Word y yo como tonta confió en el. Nunca fui muy buena escritora así que no escribía nada porque me frustraba y no quedaba como quería, después escribía algo y leía algo aún mejor de otra persona así que me hacía a la idea de que lo mío era basura y no lo subía, pero una amiga me dijo que como pensaba mejorar si no hacía nada al respecto así que comencé a subir mis historias, estoy consciente de que me falta mucho que aprender y espero poder lograrlo con el tiempo, en fin, gracias por tu mensaje; me he pasado por tu perfil y leí el summary de tus historias una me intrigo así que justo después de subir esto comenzare a leerla. Nos vemos.

: Quiero hacerlo rudo pero un poco vulnerable, pero me estaba constando trabajo darle esa personalidad, generalmente trabajo con personajes tiernos y frágiles, aunque los malos son mis favoritos. Gracias por tu mensaje.

 **J.A Uzumaki** : Hace muchísimo tiempo leí uno muy bueno y lo he estado buscando pero no recuerdo donde lo vi, ni el nombre, a mí también me encanta ese tipo de trama y no encuentro ninguno, si lo encuentro te lo paso, Gracias por tu mensaje.

¡GRACIAS POR SUS MENSAJES!


End file.
